


To belong

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Merlin is irate and Percival just wants him to be happy.
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	To belong

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkalot Bingo fill: size kink
> 
> Team Dragons.
> 
> #heyimaclotpole#

Percival watched as Merlin hurried after Arthur in the courtyard, arms full to the brim with God only knows what. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like having someone look after you that way. Of course the knights had squires but Merlin never ever left Arthur's side. That was, apart from when he wasn't off doing something magic related. Naturally everyone seemed to know except Arthur, and even then they all thought he was purposefully ignoring it.

To have someone dote on you in such a way was… Well, it was mesmerising. That trust and faith. Merlin unloaded his arms into a large bag which he then strapped to Arthur's horse. Percival watched the dexterity and precision of his effeminate hands as they tied knots in the rope and as they soothed through the horse's hazel mane. 

"Might want to shut your mouth there, you've got a bit of drool," Gwaine whispered, reaching out to Percival's face. 

"Sod off," he snapped, hitting Gwaine's hand. Unfortunately, no secret could be kept from Gwaine, and that meant Percival finally had a weakness. 

"Come on then, best be off. If Arthur sees you stare at him any longer he might gouge out your eyes," Gwaine laughed. 

* * *

The days travel had gone smoothly up until they'd set up camp. Arthur, in a strange turn of events, had sent Merlin and Percival away to find firewood. Usually he wouldn't complain but Merlin seemed incredibly irate amd was fussing over the smallest of things. 

"Bloody shrubbery so thick you can't even walk through it but,  _ oh yes,  _ let's send Merlin! Who better for the job, let's get him tangled in a bush for some wild dogs to find!" 

Percival couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, you could just magic them aside," Percival called from a few yards away as he kicked aside the thick foliage surrounding his feet.

Merlin paused. "Oh, you're right actually," he answered, wiggling his fingers slightly and causing the mass of leaves to disperse, leaving a circle clearing around the both of them. 

"You know, I see the way you look at me," Merlin said, causing Percival to halt in his stride.

"Gwaine, I'll bloody kill him-" 

"Nope, not Gwaine. You just make it kind of obvious," replied Merlin, following his statement with a dazzling smile. 

"Well, perhaps I have been a little curious-" 

"Why do you think I'm so agitated?" Asked Merlin suddenly. Honestly, Percival had no idea, though he wasn't sure whether the question was rhetorical. 

"Because I get nothing, Perce. Relieve the King, Merlin; I need you to suck me, Merlin; Please, Merlin! But it's never reciprocal. I'm there to please him but he has no interest in doing that for me,"

Percival thought about this as he subconsciously moved closer to Merlin. Of course it would be awful. Though Percival wouldn't know. He had issues bedding any women because his size often hurt them too much. He could never quite find relief. 

"For once why can't I be fucked?" Merlin asked with a laugh, but there was a sadness in his tone. Percival wanted to lift the situation, he hated seeing Merlin so down. 

"Well, I'd offer to help if my cock wasn't like a sodding tree trunk," Percival laughed, only Merlin didn't. 

"Yes," Merlin said. Yes? What on earth was he on about? 

"As in yes, I accept your offer," Merlin smirked, and he hastily began to undress himself.

Panic overwhelming him, Percival pushed a half-clothed Merlin to the floor. What on earth was happening? What if someone saw?

"Are you mad?!" Percival hissed, but Merlin only squirmed under him, writhing out of his clothes until he was fully naked beneath him. Percival's stomach suddenly felt like lead and he could feel all the moisture leaving his mouth. Surely this wasn't happening. 

"Come on then," Merlin requested gently, while giving a little wiggle of his hips. In another setting Percival might have laughed but this, this was insanity. However, Merlin’s hand pushing against his solid length was fast becoming his first priority.

Pained, Percival pulled away slightly. "Merlin, I… I can't. What if I hurt you?" he was begging really. The temptation was beyond anything he'd ever felt but he'd never live with himself if he hurt Merlin like that. But Merlin only shook his head and giggled.

"Perce?" he smirked. "Magic, remember" he said, wiggling his fingers. His eyes turned a glimmering amber and Percival watched as Merlin parted his legs and worked his fingers in and out of himself, fast spreading his opening and panting with the pleasure of it. 

Percival moved like the wind, releasing his erection and lining it up at Merlin’s entrance. A slippery oil seemed to appear over his cock, which he rubbed up and down, his fist barely able to close around it.

"Are you sure?" he pleaded but Merlin hit his fists on the floor, his eyes glowing once more, and an invisible force slowly pushed Percival inside, through one ring of muscle then another. 

He watched in awe as Merlin’s face lit up with pleasure, and as the outline of his dick moved under Merlin’s stomach. 

"Oh G-Gods!" he whispered. 

"Fuck me, Perce!" Merlin moaned and Percival found himself powerless, being thrust back and forth and completely coming apart at the sight of Merlin beneath him, so wanton and needy.

"Feel it!" Merlin said, pulling Percival's hand to his stomach. "I want you to feel yourself ins-  _ Ah _ !- inside of me!" Merlin gasped and Percival was beside himself. He could feel his own enormous dick under his hand, inside of Merlin and my God, nothing would ever compare.

In that moment he knew that, despite the rush to get this done with right now, perhaps he and Merlin had found a way to help each other after all. Perhaps he'd finally found where he belonged. 


End file.
